


In the Rain

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outside Sex, Semi Public Sex, Semi clothed sex, Xenophilia, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Shiro and Antok have a little fun when it rains





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two and felt like writing about them as a happy married couple when the war ends. let them be happy dammit!
> 
> Has not been beta read

Shiro hummed as he feels the first few raindrops land on his face and looks up, holding his husband's hand lightly in his.

He looks up at the night sku above them, blinking as more of the drops fall. A slow smile forms on his face when he starts to hear the rain hitting the pavement, only growing louder when he feels the raindrops increase. The street lamps illuminate the downpour as he spots people rushing to find cover.

A soft, curious chirp leaves his husband.

Shiro looked up and then chuckled at Antok's wide eyes as his hoodie was beginning to get soaked. He slowly lifted his hand up and watches as the rain gathers on his palm and tilts his head.

"...This is...," Antok whispered as he tilts his head, "...Stars it's still so fascinating..."

"Heh, this is what happens after a few hot days on the beach. At least there's no thunder and lightning," Shiro leaned on his arm and smiles, "I missed this..."

Antok looked down at him, and then leaned down to nuzzle him, "Oh?"

"Yeah...I love when it rains," He gently rubs Antok's arm, "It really helps me fell better when I feel and hear it. It also gives me privacy since people love to get out of it."

"Oh?" The large galra's tail gives a small flick as he raised a brow, "What do you do when you're alone hmmm?"

"Well...when I was a kid, I would dance in it. Then as I got older I would meditate or do yoga in it after a really hard day or just walk through it so I could hear it on my umbrella. Then I met Adam and well..." Shiro's cheeks darken in a blush, "..Hehe...we kinda...he and I would..." he twiddled his thumbs a bit, his face turning a darker shade of tomato as Antok leans in.

"Yes?"

"...We would fuck in it," Shiro smiles sheepishly.

Antok tilted his head before a small smirk forms on his face, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well then..." He wraps his arm around his shoulders, "There's no one else around now."

Shiro's eyes widen a bit and he gulps. Did Antok mean what he thinks he means?

_Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods oh gods..._

He gulps softly. It had been a long time since he had done that and he has never done it in the rain with anyone else after his break up. After all there's no rain in space and he had hardly any time to fuck anyone. Well until he met Antok and they had gotten to know each other.

As he starts to think about it, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact it sounded quite appealing.

"...Well...our apartment is only a couple feet away.." Shiro smiles when Antok nuzzles his cheek, "As long as we get home in time to shower."

Antok grinned and before Shiro knew it he was being pulled into a deep, slow kiss. He feels the other's tail lightly curl around his ankle before tugging him forwards. Shiro smiles into the kiss, sliding his arms up to gently wrap his arms around the other's neck.

...

The rain was falling harder. The harsh pounding against the ground and the rooftops easily drowned out the sounds of pleasure coming from the couple in the alley way.

Shiro whimpered softly as he tilted his head back. His soaked shirt stuck to his skin as water cascades on to them from the overflowing puddles from the roof. His pants and boxers lay forgotten on the ground as Antok's warm mouth closes over his neck as he slides into his husband with ease. He could feel him clenching around him as Shiro's cock rests against his fluffy stomach.

The soft plum fur was soaked down to an indigo color as Antok's hoody was opened and hanging off his broad shoulders. He holds Shiro up with ease against the wall before releasing his neck. Slowly as he pressed his forehead to his, breathing heavily as the rain dripped down his cheek.

"You...you good?" he rumbled softly.

He bites his bottom lip as his human love's fingers dig into his shoulders when his cock brushes against his spot.

"Y-Yes! Yes yes yes!" Shiro's voice cracks as the thrusts grow harder and deeper, "A-Antok...! Mmmm...!"

Antok shifted his grip to holds Shiro's waist and lifts him off the wall to get a better angle. He growls and pins his ears back when Shiro tightens his hold on him when he reaches around and pumps his cock.

"Mmm...! F-fuck...! Fuck fuck fuck...! Antok! P-Please—Mmm!" Shiro moaned when his needy cries are cut off by a deep kiss as the rains pounding seems to sound far off now.

_I missed this,_ He gasped as the kiss broke before throwing his head back with a cry.

_I'm happy I get to do it like this with you._


End file.
